Things change
by Blugger10
Summary: Maggie is back. Maggie has learned things about her parents, and now the world has changed in her eyes. Maggie changed after those 2 wees. Read and see how her world changed. Ally Carter owns all (except the children)
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy!**

**Weel you probably already guessed it, this is the sequal to Maggie Ann Goode! I have been working on this non-stop about a week. I have already written 5 chapters. **

**As you read this you might see some new things, and suprises.**

**Last time you found out Maggie has a love triangle going on. **

**Who is the other guy?**

**Is it Becca's twin?**

**Will there be a Blackthorne exchange? **

**Well the next chapters will answer those question.**

**there's one last thing to say,**

**Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV Chapter 1

I couldn't believe everything that was happening right now. All I could hear was my sister arguing over something so silly. I just hope Becca doesn't try to wake me up.

It's the first day back from winter break. Why can't they peaceful for one day? I just don't get them, even though I have been with them since birth. It might sound weird but if you have lifelong friends and you don't get them, you'll understand me.

Before I know it "Maggie get up know, it's our first day back from winter break. And it's our freshman year! So get up! NOW!"

Well I have been doing this since seventh grade, and it still feels new to me. I'm about to turn 15 and something I've been doing since was 12, something that still feels new to me.

"I'm sorry but I'm trying to get some sleep before I start one of the classes that could make or break my future career. And right now sleep can only help me."

I can't believe I just said that. I cover my mouth and run off to my private room. No one knows that's it's there, but my aunts, uncles, and parents know a lot about it. My past birthdays they have always gotten me things to put in there and now the tower doesn't look the same.

I finally get to the tower and by the looks of it someone has already beaten me there. "Well good morning mom, how was your vacation after Christmas. Because last time I saw you, you had to leave because of work. Right now it looks like you have been sleeping the best, I don't see any files, and I don't see any phones around. SO WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!"

Flashback

Mom has all her bags packed. Plane ticket in her hands, phone in the other one.

"I'm leaving on the next flight out, so I'll be there by 9." –Pause- "Don't worry, she doesn't know I'm leaving, and she won't find out"

"Too late. Hope you enjoy leaving your family on Christmas. See you home in 2 weeks"

My mother had a sad look in her eyes. She picks up her bags, takes one more glance back at me and leaves.

Flashback over

"That's classified. I hope maybe you could read it someday and understand."

I cannot talk to her at all. She has hurt more than anything else can.

"Say that again and you can kiss a legacy goodbye. Do you know how happy I was to find out that you had retired from the field and would never go back again, and nothing could change your mind? No because you only heard my late grandfather die, and grandma didn't technical retire, she just got a job here. Everyone assumed she retired from the field."

I didn't want to hear anything from her mouth so I just walk back to my room, without having any quit time in the morning like I usually do. I just want to start this next semester and get it over with.

"Hurry up and get ready Maggie, breakfast starts in 30 minutes and we need to claim our table for this semester."

That's when the semester starts.

I was only half way down the stairs and Hannah Willing (Tina Walters Willing Daughter) comes up to me. Oh dear lord what new rumors does she have now? Well I guess I have to deal with it.

"Maggie! Is it true that your mom went on a secret mission? Is it true that your dating Parker Winters from Blac-"

Why would she say something like that after seventh grade? She and everyone else in the school heard about it. "Don't you dare say his name to me. Why would you think that's true after everyone knows that I said no to Parker." Hannah looked like she was about to land me in the hospital (only if she was stronger than me).

"I suggest you stay out of other people's business. Trust me, you'll have friends longer."

She walked away, she looked like she was about to cry. My roommates looked at me like 'what happened to our best friend'. I guess something has changed about me over break.

Everything inside of my felt gone. The sweet innocent girl was gone and would never come back. She said good bye when ivory covered walls would keep her home safe.

There was little girl who would run around The Gallagher Academy every day. One day she was running around, she was going a different way than usual. The little girl turned a corner; she didn't know where she was. She was lost, and no one has found her since.

I hadn't found her since I got here. I couldn't find her no matter what I tried.

"Maggie come on dinner is about to start and we can't be late"

I guess I had been standing there for a while. Last time I checked it was 5:30, dinner starts at 6.

"Becca I don't feel well. I'm gonna skip dinner, if my mother asks where I am say I'm working on homework."

I just want to sleep all the time now. Ever since the beginning of freshman year my life changed a lot.

My dad decided to go and be the Cove Ops teacher at The Blackthorne Institute for Boys. I haven't seen him since last summer.

I talk to my friends but not much anymore, I spend a lot of time in the tower. I should actually call it my room instead. I go there before classes, during lunch, after classes, and during dinner.

If someone wants to find me, or think I'm doing homework they go to the tower. No one ever looks for me in my dorm room. So I just go over to my little corner (It's blocked by a book shelf full of books, and it's in the corner) which no one goes to.

I crawl over to my bed. Soon I get a feeling not many agents have until there are in their 60's. My world goes dark, I feel safe, and I'm relaxed.

"Maggie wake up, come on Maggie get up. Its 6:50."

Huh? How long did I sleep?

"Is it morning or night?"

If I slept through the night I'm gonna be happy. If not, no would want to be near me. If its night, there's gotta be a good reason.

"Maggie, your mom wants you. Oh and it's night still. Sorry, I tired telling her you can't but it can't wait until morning"

I didn't look at her; I just got up and went to my mom's office.

I'm just thinking, 'Great, I'm gonna get in trouble for not being at dinner. Or I'm gonna get more homework.' I'm just hoping nothing bad happens.

The door is half way open and no one's there. Either trying to surprise me or something bad gonna happen.

I walk in and then someone jumps out. Of course I slap them. "Whoever the hell you are, you better tell me know before I kick your ass!" I could tell they were nervous because they got up quick and tried to show there face.

"Well I was hoping for a hug but I guess a slap would do" I could already see the smirk forming on his face.

"Dad! Are you going to stay or no? Are you gonna take freshman on a Cove Ops, or well sophomore level Cove Ops? How long are you here?"

I had so many questions for him but I couldn't say all them at once. I just wanted some answers.

"Hey Mag, you've grown a lot for not seeing you in 7 months. I'm only staying for couple days, maybe, and I just answered that question. Anyway go back to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning."

I did as my dad asked and I was happy someone was saying it.

**I hoped you enjoyed! I know it was long, but the next ones won't be. I'll upload if you give me 3 reveiws. So go write a reveiw! Go now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy!**

**I hoped everyone liked the first chapter. **

**Today is veterens day, if your from the U.S. its a day to where we celebrate people who have served for our countrie. If you know someone who has served for our countrie, tell them how thankful you are that they keep us safe. We wouldn't be able to do the things we are today if it weren't for them. **

**Can ya'll write a reveiw and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV Chapter 2

_I'm running, running toward home, a safe place. Someone shooting behind me, trying to hit my leg so I can stop._

_The gun fires, I swerve to the right. I hear a whistle sound, and then the bullet hits a tree._

_I keep running. And all I'm thinking right now is, I don't want to die._

_I hear a shot, I hear it coming. I don't look back or it will hit me._

_I guess I should have. I feel something small hit the center of my back. My world is falling to its side, or it's me. I'm greeted by the hard, cold, wet, muddy ground._

_Someone in black comes up to me. Kicks my chest "snap", I'm about to scream bloody murder. The person gives me another kick, "snap" , I feel like I can't take it. The person gives me another kick, "snap", I can't take it. I'm crying, grasping my chest, and I just can't take it! I open my mouth "AHHHH!"_

"Maggie! Maggie! Maggie wake up!"

Someone's shaking; I don't want anyone touching me. "Don't touch me! Please, I've done nothing! Just please don't hurt me?"

I start trying to hit the person. They keep dodging and trying to grab my arms. I kick, and I get the person in the groin. Guessing by that it's a guy. I get up and run for the door, but it's locked.

"I can't get out! SOMEONE HELP! LET ME OUT!" I feel a drop of water on my face. I stand there, staring at the door.

"Maggie, why in hell would you do that?"

Wait that voice. "Dad, haven't you heard, I'm not who I used to be." I could see his face starting to turn. I'm not the girl from the portrait that's hanging in my mom's office.

I'm just a girl who is lost.

"Dad you need to get out. I have to get ready for the first day back. So please leave."

"You're not going to class today."

**I hoped you liked it, please reveiw. I need to know if I'm doing a good job. If i get no more reveiws I'm gonna stop writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy**!

**I'm so sorry for not updateing last wensday. I have been feeling horrible month and i had baskt tryouts and practice. To show you how sorry i am i will upload the forth chapter tonoght. **

**Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV chapter 3

My mother had already packed something's for me already before I came back. Before I left my friends came by our room. They each gave me a letter and hug. I hope this doesn't mean goodbye.

I look back at my school, hoping it's not the last time. I see my friends in the window we first looked out of.

There's a hidden room above the grand hall I found after my first week here. After that we started hanging out there. Our first time up there all together we looked out the window.

I don't know what they're looking at, but I hope it wasn't me leaving. I don't want to see them crying. I don't want them to miss me. I don't want my sisters thinking about me.

"Maggie come on, we need to go. I think the boys are already at the school, I don't want them to see you until dinner."

I guess that was my queue to get on the jet. Before I disappear I look back one more time.

"I'll be back soon, I just don't know when"

I guess I fell asleep on the plane on the way to Blackthorne because my dad was shaking my arm.

"If you want to keep your hand I suggest you take it off me, NOW!"

I said this all before I opened my eyes, just to scare my dad. You might say 'that can't happen he's better than you'. Well around Langley people are saying, I'm gonna be a second generation chameleon (but better) and right now everyone's being careful.

I guess my dad got it, because I didn't feel any hands on me. "Thank you; now just don't talk to me unless you have to until I get back to Gallagher. Ok? OK"

My dad looked like he's about to kill someone. Good thing there are no guys around.

"Well I would stop right there. Blackthorne moved locations a year ago, so you need to stay with me."

Crap, why is it when I want to be alone or by myself I'm stuck with someone. I just want to go to my 'temporary' room and get settled before I lose my privacy to a bunch of boys


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy!**

**Like i said eailer i would upload this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I will try and upload shapters every wensday but i wont for the next 2 weeks because thanksgiving is this week and after that is my firsat baskteball game. I hope everryone has a nice thenanksgiving!**

**Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV Chapter 4

My dad gave me a tour of the school, and its looks nicer than the old blackthorn. Really nice, maybe nicer than Gallagher.

I'll just go ahead and tell ya why Blackthorne moved. After a lot of people hearing about my mother, they found out about where Blackthorne is. To make sure no can find it again they moved, but not right after everything was over. They had to rebuild Gallagher and that would cost a lot of money. So the government waited until they paid off Gallagher, and then started working on Blackthorne. At that time it was about 10 years after my mother graduated. Then started on Blackthorne, it took about 3 to 4 years. By then it was last year.

I get to my room and omg, it's huge. I think it's as big as the barn (which is huge). My favorite spot in the room so far was the window. It had a seat where you could sleep forever. It went all the way to the ceiling. You could close the curtains and no one would even know you were there.

I turn to the left and I see a pair of French doors. I go over and open them to be greeted by a balcony. I step out and I look over a beautiful lake and behind it is a field that's miles long. I step back inside to make sure no one sees me.

I turn around and look back at my room. I see another set of doors, and I wonder what else could there be? Well I'm surprised to see a huge walk in closet with a dressing room. The closet connects to a master bath.

I walk back out to my room, and take another look from where you enter my room. To the left side of the back wall is the French doors, to the right corner my bed is hidden by a book shelf. The left side near the front of my room, there is a living area with a TV and couch. In the right corner there's a white desk along with some bean bag chairs.

I start to put my books, work, and set up my laptop on the desk. It's nice, but way too big for me. It doesn't make me feel comfortable, it make me feel small.

Any who, I go into my closet and start putting my clothes away. I hang my shirts, dresses and skirt. I put my shorts, pjs and underwear stuff in one of two dressers. I guess I'll use the other one for my spy gear.

I'm still putting my things away when I hear a knock at my door. Why would someone come to this room? The students were told no one was in this section of the dorms. I don't care anyway cause I have my headphones in, wearing a hoodie, and putting things away. No one would know that someone's in here.

I go back to unpacking and putting things away when I hear a door open. Shit! I run to my bathroom and lock the door, hoping no one would try and get in. A door closes, which would probably be the one to my room, but they'll probably come into the closet next.

'BANG!' They kick my closet door open! I look to my right and see a window that I can open. Whoever broke in will look around my closet for about a minute which will give me enough time to open and close the window. I can scale the side until they leave.

Finally I open the window and I'm standing on a ledge on the side of the building. I close it at the perfect time. When the window snaps shut, the door is busted open.

I hear a couple of voices; I can only recognize only one of them. There all male voices though. All the males are around the age of 16, so I might know my attackers.

I start moving in the other direction of my room. I guess I'll try and get inot another empty room.

I have past 2 rooms but I still hear people in my room. What are they doing? I guess I should go back and see who it is, and why they are there.

I've gotten back to my room, and I'm on my balcony. My attackers are in my bathroom still. Well its time to teach these guys to never barge in a girls room ever again.

Before I surprise them I want to hear what they're talking about.

"Hey, Jacob do you think you could get any finger prints?"

"Yea, why would you even ask Conner?"

So I have the names of 2 out of 4 people already. They are so bad at this.

"Hey Zane look at this, I would love to see this on a girl! Ha!" Crap, they found my underwear.

"Conner put those down. We're trying to figure out who is here, not play around."

Oh he is so dead! Now it's just should I wait longer or kill them now?!

"Hey guys I think I have a finger print. I can run now and-"

I didn't listen anymore I jump out. They hadn't noticed me yet, yes now's my chance to show them what I got before first P&E class!

I walk behind who I think is Conner, grab his mouth. I kick his legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground. I then elbow him hard in the back, he falls on me. I put an hour nap atone patch on him.

Zane has no idea what's coming for him next. Starting off with his mouth I grab it. I do the same to him as I did to Conner. Now it's just Jacob, but I'm too late. Damit!

Jacob looks at the screen so does his friend.

"Shit! Conner, Zane we gotta get out of here now!"

He turns around too late; I've already swiped his legs out from under him.

"Your too late" I hit him in the jaw "You're sloppy" He tries and hits me, but I grab his fist "And you need to make sure your appoint doesn't have anything useful on them". I slap a nap atone patch on him.

"Run and don't say a word about this, or you can be nice and help me with these three dorks"

Jacob gives me a scared look. "Ok, just please don't hurt me."

I am about to die from laughter.

"Tell Brendon next time he wants to come into my room he'll die"

"I love you too Maggie."

I guess Brendon is like me. We don't like sleep.

"Yea, well hi, and don't tell anyone I'm here. My dad will be very mad"

With that he left with his two friends in his arms.

I look outside and its gotten dark outside. I don't know what I'm gonna do when I see Parker. I like Parker, but I also like Brendon at the same time.

I lay down on my bed, and I just started to think.

Two little boys are trying to find a little girl. I guess I'm tired the girl who is seeking for the little girl she lost in seventh grade. But she already found her, she's just refusing to let her back in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy!**

**I have something seraious to talk about. I haven't beengetting aot of veiws or pms on this story. I make sure i have chapters up it least once a week, and if there not its because i have othere tings going on. I really want to finish this story for ya'll so i wont leave you hanging but if i dont get more view/pms then im going to stop wrting this fanfiction.**

**So if you like it then tellme, if you don't then tell what i should add. If i don't get it least 5 reviews in a week then i'm gonna stop writing fanfictions. Sorry guys but, if you want an explanation then just pm me on my account and i'll be more than happy to answer.**

**I hope this won't be m ylast time to type this but **

**Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV Chapter 5

I guess I fell asleep last night after I was done unpacking, because I had some clothes on my bed still, and I didn't change last night.

I felt so uncomfortable; I was missing the first day of classes at Gallagher. I really need to find something to do cause classes don't start till tomorrow. I guess I could start with pampering myself before I'll be surrounded by boys (for at least 3 days).

"Knock, Knock! May I come in?"

Only my dad would use that to get in my room. Just to make sure I hide on the other side of my bed where no one can see me.

"Come in"

"Hey Maggie I need to talk to you about tonight. Also, did anyone come by last night?"

Crap, how did he find out about Brendon? He just came by to say hi.

"Never speak, or think your thoughts when you don't want someone to find out. But so that was the guy who came in here last night, did anything happen that I would need to know?"

"Why don't you go ask your student yourself, cause this is my day of pampering. So go away."

"Someone's on their period." My dad tried to say that without me hearing him.

"I'm telling mom! So I be careful when you drop me back off at Gallagher in 3 days!"

He stopped right before he was about to open the door. I hope that meant I was gonna go home in 2 days not 3.

"Did your mom not tell yo-"

"Tell me what? What did she need to tell me?"

"Maggie, you're staying here for it least a month."

I don't think I heard him right. "Did you just say 1 month? Cause I think you meant 1 day, right?"

He never answered, I never got an answer.

I had been in the shower for 30 minutes and 27 seconds. And that whole time I just stood there, emotionless. I won't see my sisters for a month. I have never gone that long, even during the summer.

I won't have my mom, sisters, aunts, and anyone who would understand me. The closet person I have to that is Brendon, he is my best friend. He is the best I could talk to around here, but he won't get it.

I have now been in the shower for 37 minutes and 58 seconds. I guess I should get out.

"What should I do to my hair? Ugh, I don't even know if I have to wear my Gallagher uniform! I guess I'll just wear what I would wear to Welcome Back dinners."

I go into my room, and see that someone has given me my wardrobe for the month.

I have to wear a white peter pan style blouse, with Blackthorn's logo on the chest. The bottoms are a skirt, with plaid. The main colors are blue, yellow, and white. It looks hideous, but one thing that makes me curios is that why make just one skirt. Why not use the Gallagher one? Maybe they…

"Hey Maggie, I need to tell you how tonight is going."

"Um hello! I'm still just in my towel!"

"Sorry, its 5:30 and dinner is at 6 so I thought you being ready. Any way the headmaster is going to make announcements, then talk about the teachers. Then he'll welcome me back. He won't say your name until you walk in the grand hall. At dinner you could either sit with the teachers and me or Brendon."

"Ok, see ya in 10 minutes"

Thank god he'll leave so I can get ready.

I had finished getting ready and met my dad outside of the grand hall waiting for our cue.

"Dad, am I going to be the only girl here?"

"Yea, but don't worry its only for a month then you'll go back home. Trust me it will fly by."

Something in his eyes looked weird, like he's trying to hide something.

"Ok, hey I think the headmaster just gave us our cue"

Crap, I hate when people are staring right at me.

My dad walks in like no one's there, then I guess I should really shock the guys and walk in. "We would also like to welcome a special guest; they will be staying with us for about a month. Please help me welcome my niece, Maggie Goode."

That's when I walked in, there was silence, clapping, whisels, but most was shocked faces. It was priceless, especially to see Parker. If I had a camera I would be taking a picture right now.

I make it the stage and my Uncle Grant motions me to make a speech.

"Hi everyone, I am excited to be studying here for a month, and I look forward to meeting you. Just one thing, mess with me and you'll end up with 6 stiches, a broken arm, and a black eye. Thank you!"

I walked away, I saw my dad and uncle, they looked very proud.

"Please enjoy your dinner everyone."

"So Uncle Grant, how are you headmaster and my dad isn't? You are the most laid back person I know"

"Well your dad actually recommended me to be headmaster, so ask him. But to tell you the truth I think he just wanted to teach Cove-Ops."

I just about lost it, I can't believe anyone would recommend him to be in charge of 5 hundred boys.

"Any way I'm gonna go sit with Brendon. The same thing goes fro you to dad. I will give you a black eye" My dad doesn't look scared, but he looks mad.

I walk over to the line for dinner, and guess who is waiting for me. Brendon! "I didn't like being attacked and knocked out." I just look back at him, like where have you been. "Um, you were the one who broke into my room and trashed it. It took me 3 hours to organize everything again."

"Sorry, I heard that your dad brought someone back with him and I got the room number. The rest of the freshman wanted me to see who was here. I didn't think he was going to bring you here."

"I didn't know until yesterday morning" I mumbled to myself but I knew that Brendon heard it. "Come one lets go sit, I bet your starving after a long 2 days of traveling"

I give him a simple nods, and we walk over to his table full of friends. Jacob, Conner, and Zane look scared of me. The rest of Brendon's friend look at me like they haven't seen a girl before.

"Do ya'll want a black eye?"

They all go back to their original conversations. "Thank you"

"Wait, Brendon there are only 6 chairs not 7."

I kind of get nervous because would I have to sit in a guy's lap?

"It's ok Maggie,"-he leans toward my ear-"You can sit in my lap if you want"

"You better not enjoy this" I say giving him a glare.

I eat my dinner in Brendon's lap, and I could swear everyone is staring at us.

"Hey Brendon is there a spot, like the one tree near the lake at Gallagher. I need something that feels like home."

"Yea, the board of trustees wanted the back of the school to look a little like Gallagher's. You want to go now?"

"If that's ok with you, would you stay with me? I feel like you're my only thing here that's home." I nestled into his shoulder, I was getting tired. But I wanted to see where the lake is.

"Come one, you'll love it!"

Brendon had showed me the spot. It was breath taking, and seemed like the one at Gallagher, but there was a bridge on the middle of the lake.

Brendon grabbed my hand, and led me out to the bridge.

"Maggie, doesn't this remind you of when I first saw. "

"Yea"

I was 7 when I first visited my mom at the school. I had wondered to the lake in the back of the school. The tree I have found to love had long vine leaves. But the tree wasn't very big. I was sitting under the tree when I saw my aunt Bex with Becca. I knew she had a twin but never met him. Becca was walking over to me, and that's when I saw him.

He had walked over to me, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. That's when I knew, we would be best friends no matter what, or even more.

"It was the best day; I met my best friend that day. When I got home that day, I wouldn't stop talking about. We had so much fun, and just made me be myself. "

Brendon looks at me, and I look at him. We were just standing there. Smiling at each other, and watching the sunset.

"Brendon have you ever felt like, if you never saw a certain person you would probably die?"

"Yea, at first no. But after a couple of months yea I did."

Brendon pulled me into this strong embrace. Next thing I knew we were kissing.

His lips felt as if they belonged against mine. I wanted this moment to last forever. I don't want Brendon to pull away. It was sweet and nice.

"And that person is you Maggie. I wanted to wait until summer, when we would be able to spend time together. But you coming to a school full of guys, its kind of changed."

"Brendon, I'm confused. What are you trying to say?"

"Maggie Goode, would you be girlfriend?"

**Like i said before the chapter pls write a review. Tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy!**

**So i have some cool news to tell ya'll. Well this weekend i went and got all my gallagher books signed by Ally Carter! That littrealy made my day, i had wanted to go to the book signing in Austin but it was to far for my parents to drive. I got some more insperation after hearing some things Ally probaly hasn't tolled anyone who hasnt gone to a book siging. **

**Another thing, I'm gonna be on christmas break in 4 school days. But the bad is i have finals which suck. If i did really good on them then i might be updating alot. If i dod bad on them then you would have to pm me alot. **

**Well heres the next chapter**

**Enjoy!**

Maggie's POV Chapter 6

Am I dreaming? Did Brendon just ask me out?

I guess I looked confused, so

"Maggie, Maggie are you ok?"

"Huh? Yea I'm ok, what did you ask me?"

"Maggie, would you be my girlfriend? You always brighten my day; we have been best friends since we were 7. I can't stand without seeing every day. I feel like you my missing puzzle piece."

I was about to cry, I couldn't believe this boy has so emotion on the inside. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I just stood there, and next thing I was hugging him.

"Brendon, I always wanted a prince. Someone who always saw me through disguise. I want my best friend by my side as long as I live. Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

I was getting teary eyed, and I didn't care. I could be myself around him.

"I was hoping you say that. What do we say to our dad's?"

Crap, I forgot about that. Well I guess we can let them figure that.

"Well they are spies, so let's let them figure it. I bet 10 bucks it takes them a month"

Brendon looks at me and burst into laughing. I love his laugh; you can't find anyone else with the same laugh. It's what makes my day brighten even more.

"So you want to have a bet, ok. I bet you a week for them to figure it out. Rules?"

Huh, I never thought of that. "Well, um, ok here. We can't help them find out, like give them little clues and hints. If they don't find out after a week you pay me. If they don't find out for a month I keep the money. If they find out after a week but before the month is over we don't pay each other."

"What happens if they find out in a week? Don't you have to pay me" also?

"Yea but I doubt they'll find out in a week. And you can't Change how long. So I would like my 10 bucks now please."

Brendon just started laughing and shaking his head. I guess he felt embraced that I was most likely right.

"Well I don't care, I'm just happy I can call you mine. I should walk you to your room."

When we're at my door I say goodbye to Brendon, he says goodbye to me too. I walk into my room, and I'm greeted by a present sitting on my bed. A note sitting wedge in the bow.

'To my sweet granddaughter. You are probably now at The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women learning to become a spy one day. I wished I could give you this myself, but a mission made that impossible. I hope you have a wonderful birthday my sweet granddaughter.

-M.A.M.'

This isn't from Grandpa Joe, or Mimi. This is from my biological grandfather.

M.A.M stands for Matthew Andrew Morgan.

I could feel the brim of my eye full of tears, but I didn't let one single tear fall. Not until I see what was inside.

I pick up something that's wrapped in tissue paper. There's a hint of black coming through the paper, I unwrap it. I hold up to what it says. The front says Blackthoirne and the back brought me to tears.

Morgan, the back said Morgan. My mom wanted to name me that, it's her maiden name. I put the hoodie on instantly, and look back inside the box. Last thing I saw was a journal.

My parents told me when I started at Gallagher I should write down things that happen every day. My Grandparents told my mom this. This journal was special though, it had the letters M.A.G. on it.

I walk over to my desk, and I started to write in it. I wanted to feel connected to the little girl again. I wrote how I feel her coming back little by little. And every day I see people around me hurting. When I finish a page I feel like the little girl is coming back.

I've written 5 pages already, and then I stop. I feel something open inside me. I feel thing I haven't felt since…..since…..since 7th grade.

I run out of my room, I'm running towards the tree.

I want to feel home, with mom, dad, grandma, and granddad. I have his jacket at his home. I have M.A. for Maggie Ann; he has M.A. for Matthew Andrew.

All I feel is happiness, joy, and safe. At the same time I want my mom, I want to tell granddad left me.

"I love it granddad" I look up to the sky, and feel like he's looking down on me smiling.

I turn around to see my dad. "I guess you saw the whole thing?" I'm crying, but a happy cry. My dad gave a simple nod back. I run up to him, give him a hug, and I start to cry. And for the first time since 7th grade, my dad saw his little girl again.

"I've missed you"

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I will try and post a chapter by the end of the week and tell you how im going to be updating while im on christmas breaks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy!**

**So like I said last time, I had my finals this week and I pasted all of them! Now I can focus my winter break on the 2 things I love to, Basketball and Writing. **

**I might not update every 3 or 4 days because I have been very tired lately. So this is my time to get back into a healthy sleep pattern. **

**I'm trying to think if I have to tell ya'll anything else but I don't think so.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning in my bed. Just lying there, staring at the sealing, wishing that the month is already.

But it's not; in fact it's the first day of classes. The only thing I'm looking forward to my cove ops class, and seeing Brendon.

Well it's time to get out of the bed.

I walk into my bathroom and I'm about to get in the shower when I hear a thump come from the ceiling. I walk into my dressing room and peak out the door way and there's nothing. I walk back in my bathroom and get in the shower but I can tell something's wrong.

Only 5 minutes later there's another thump. I guess I can have a little fun with this.

I step out but I put my robe on, and leave the shower going. I go grab my gun and a couple of napatone patches. Let's see if I can have a little fun with this.

I guess the people who are in the air ducts thought that I would be in the shower and not hear them yet (or at all). Well soon enough I see the air duct panel open and comes out 2 guys.

They start looking around, but there looking for something. Probably making sure I'm in the shower.

One if them starts to walk towards where I am.

I move to a little alcove and stay in the shadows. The guy walk overs, and seem starts to reach for the shower door. I walk up beind him and grab his mouth. He turns around.

I stares at his eyes, those deep sea blue eyes. With their broad shoulders, that shaggy dirty blonde hair. Oh how I miss that face. The more I look at him the more I want to k- Stop it Maggie.

I keep looking at him then I guess I could stop freaking him out.

"Parker you better get out of my room or you won't even have a hand to open a door"

Parker opens his mouth to respond but he didn't even get it half way open before Brendon bust in and slaps a napatone patch on his neck.

"What the hell was he doing in here?! I thought your door was locked!"

"Brendon my door is locked him and his friend got in through the ventilation shaft. I was in the shower and I think he was gonna to get some pictures of me."

Brendon looked like he was gonna kill parker, but I don't think he can. "Brendon just take him to my dad, and please don't hurt him."

He looks at me then he goes to the door with parker and his friend over his shoulders. "I won't and I think you should finish whatever you do in the morning". Then he pulls that stupid smirk I hate and winks at me.

"I hate that stupid smirk!" and I throw my shoe at the door, but it doesn't hit him. He's already at the end of the hall.

I just finished getting ready and walk down to breakfast to find that my dad, Uncle Grant, Brendon, Parker, and his friend.

Everyone turns to look at me like I just killed Ms. United States or something.

"Look at your food or so help me I will personally give you A)Black Eye B)Broken Arm or C)A Broken leg. Your choice"

With that everyone turned their heads on their food. I walk over to the breakfeast line and just grab a banana. Classes don't start until 8 so I guess I could take a walk around the grounds.

I walk out of the grand hall and head to the lake when something catches my eyes. Like a silver piece on the wall but you can't really see it. I keep walking towards the back doors but still keep my eyes on the silver piece.

When I get outside there's just a bad feeling coming from gut, like someone is about to jump out and grab me. I've been having this feeling since I woke up, I just can't put my finger on it.

I still walk around but my senses on high alert just in case.

I walk towards the tree and feel a little sense of relief. The branches blocking out the outside world. This makes me drift off to my sisters and wonder how there doing this semester. They could be out on a Cov. Ops. Right now with Joey, maybe at the mall, or the town square in Roseville, or maybe just in another country.

'Snap'

I start to look around to see who snapped the branch. Before I take my chances I climb up in the tree, hoping they won't see me.

Just as I got settled into my spot in the tree someone a blue and yellow jog suit comes running by. What the hell? Who goes jogging right before classes. The person stops and walks around looking. Then something you never want to happens, my phone goes off.

The person looks up at me and starts to climb up the tree. I look to see if anyone else is coming but no one is. The person is halfway up the tree and so I decide to jump down and start running towards the school.

My arms start pumping, my chest is moving up and down rapidly, and I can feel someone trying to grab my arm. I'm only 50 yards away from the door. There catching up to me, and I feel a sharp pain in the back of my calf.

My leg rapidly burns, I almost can't run. I can feel the mystery person getting close. They try and grab my arm but just graze above it.

I'm so close to the door, I can feel the cold air. Just 15 more yards then I'll be safe. 10 more yards, 5 more yards just a couple mor-

**Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If your traveling for Christmas, Hope you stay safe!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Howdy!**

**It's Christmas Eve! **

**I hope everyone is somewhere close to there family this holiday. I would give you 2 chapters to read as a present but this is how far I have written the story. It has been so hard for me to write this due to another wirters block. But I keep pushing because ya'll have been writing reviews that make so happy and inspire me.**

**I really due hope your with family this holiday because its very special to me. The only family that's with is my intermediate family. All my extended family live 5-7 hours away. I'm not sad cause I still have my intermediate family with me. Enjoy your family and have a very very Blessed Christmas!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I get a mouth full grass and dirt in my mouth. My leg, I can't even take this unbearable pain. Before I think about my leg again I get up and run towards the school. I can feel someone catching up to me, rapidly.

The door now in my grasp, something tugs me down. I look back to see if I find a hand instead I see blood, more like a blood trail. A huge object bangs into my head. I find the door in my face, guessing someone trying to get outside. I fall back and see Brendon looking beyond my head.

He gets a worried glance. I start to feel dizzy, everything seems so….so distant. I try to reach Brendon but I can't grab his arm.

I don't care and just get up. I still have that feeling of someone chasing me.

'Maggie, run, run somewhere safe'

It's all I hear in my head.

"Maggie wait!"

Brendon.

Don't look back, just run.

I get to a passage way that leads out into the woods. There's a cabin that is near a lake. When I went there during the night one time it look like no one had been there in a while.

I get the door open, look back one more time.

My dad running back to the school, gun in his hand. Brendon looking around franticly. Parker, and Uncle Grant coming down the stairs having no idea what had just happened.

Somewhere behind my dad I could see a figure that looks vaguely familiar.

I'm not waiting to find out.

No one has ever told me not to trust my gut, and I'm not gonna do that.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and maybe I might be able to write another chapter this night and pot it tomorrow for you to read on Christmas as my present to you guys. **

**Thanks for reading my story and I want ya'll to know that I'm thankful for you guys. If I don't update tomorrow this ismy Christmas present to you guys. **

**Once again...**

**Have A Blessed Christmas! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Howdy!**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year! **

**All of my winter break i have been working on a special project of mine and i think ya'll will like it! I'm always asked what books i like and what i think of them. Well now I have a WEBSITE! I'm so happy and excited to give ya'll this information. Heres the link to the website books-life . I already have a book review up on the website and its United We Spy By Ally Careter. I hope oyu enjoy the website. Its a late Christmas present to ya'll and thank you. **

**Now here is chapter 9, i am uploading this at 2 in the morning so i really do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

I've gotten to the cabin and it's been a couple of hours. My leg hasn't stopped bleeding. That's not good at all. I need to get the bullets out, but I can't do it if I keep losing blood this fast.

I try and look around the cabin but there's not much to look around.

It's just a one room cabin. Kitchen/bedroom/living room/ dining room, one big room.

I look out beyond the porch and out to the dock.

The water still, the crickets, and the sun is setting. It seems so peaceful outside.

I start to get light headed, so I grab some orange juice and a cookie. Guess I'll need to be in the gym after this. I look back at my leg and notice that my leg not bleeding as bad anymore. It's almost stopped, so I guess I can try and take the bullets out.

All I need is a clean knife, alcohol, tweezers, needle, and thread.

I'm go into my leg and I'm about to faint.

'Just keep it together Maggie. You almost got the first bullet'

The pain, it's so tiring, and unbearable. I pull out the tweezers with the bullet, stich myself up.

One more to go and then I can sleep.

'Come on, just stick the tweezers and get the bullet out'

With that the 2nd bullet was out. I barely go it stitched up before I saw the beautiful sun disappear along with my eyes.

'Maggie have you ever gotten a feeling in your gut before?'

'I don't understand, what do you mean?'

Grandpa Joe usually brings up random conversations, but never something like this.

'There are things that you can't use to decide things. So you would need to use your instincts.

'I know that Grandpa Joe, it's the first lesson you need to learn of course!' I give a little laugh.

I start to walk away. The conversation is probably over, and then he grabs my arm.

'Maggie, this is serious. Your instincts are what come down to life and death. You need to always trust your instincts.'

'Joe, leave her alone. There's no need for you to say things like that to her.'

I look up to see my mom, she meets my gaze.

'Maggie go to your dorm and get ready for dinner. I bet you friends are waiting for you there.'

I wake up, I look out the windows and see it day light.

Birds are chirping, crickets, and the beautiful lake. Maybe I could go for a swim. Or go back, and have someone look at my leg. I decide I could go for a walk until I notice a TV. I walk over, its and old model. Maybe goes back to when my mom was around my age.

There should be a remote to this. I start look around and then find it on a book shelf. The book shelf has a little hiding spot in it, I'll look at it later.

I turn the TV on expecting some shows to come on. It was divided into 4 different sections, with different views. There are security cameras around here.

There's only one person who will go this far for security. And there my mother's god father.

**So i relized that the website link is not showing up so here its is again. **

doodlebug1999natalie. /book-life

before it you put and between natalie. and /book-life you put

I couldn't put the website address up or it would disapear so hear it is!

i hope you go and lok at my website!


End file.
